Proverbial Terrorists
by KrissyRay
Summary: We know more about death than we know about living, and more about war than we know of peace. Have faith in the younger generation to see through to the future"...two teams must come together to destroy an alliance of nuclear proportions.


**Warning/Author's Note: **Both fandoms, like many x-overs, will be slightly AU. Sorry to those hardcore "space forces/Gundam mobile suit" fans, but in this story the boys will be literally much more "down to earth." This story (for GW) takes place after "Endless Waltz" and (for HB) will be in the "Casefiles" genre. OK, you've been warned...sorta...

**Disclaimer: **I am very sorry to say that I don't own Gundam Wing or the Hardys and I am in no way making any profit off of this story.

_This is a Gundam Wing/Hardy Boys X-over....and it will hopefully be updated every Monday and occasionally Thursdays._

**Proverbial Terrorists **

**Prologue:**

The cemetery was rather quiet considering the warm, Sunday morning conditions. A tall woman walked calmly along the cobblestone path, not in a hurry to get to where she was headed. Not that she was ever in a hurry to get to her usual perch in front of a certain dust ridden tomb stone.

Lady Une swept a lock of chocolate-colored hair behind her ear. The sun was rising rapidly behind her as the brisk dawn air mingled with the rays to create a comfortably warm breeze.

The grass was unusually green this summer Une noticed, or at least as green as she'd ever seen it before. A lone of saplings had been planted recently, hiding from her view the row of several headstones she was heading for. Their small trunks and abundant leaves just reached the tops of the marble stones so the woman was unable to see anything beyond them.

As Lady Une rounded the small curve and made her way toward the grave of the late Treize Kushrenada the wind started to pick up. She laughed sardonically to herself thinking of a certain co-Preventer who's code-name was ironically 'Wind.' His 'grave' was quite near here.

When Une came face to face with the solid reminder of her beloved Mister Treize's death a tingling ran through her mind and down her spine, reaching her toes in seconds flat. She hated the feeling, but had grown accustomed to it as of late.

A rustling at her feet distracted her attention to the ground. Under the vase she regularly fill with a multitude of different flowers lay a piece of yellowed parchment. Curiously she lifted the vase and retrieved the paper, unfolding it to see what had been written upon it.

**_This world and these generations know nothing of pacifism and will never achieve it. We are made of of ethical infants and power hungry giants. We know more about death than we know about living, and more about war than we know of peace._**

**_Have faith in the younger generation to see through to the future, and in some new faces you may find among the five you already trust._**

**_Your grace and actions are commendable Lady. See you soon._**

Lady Une's finger's trembled as the note, dated that very a.m., floated lightly to the ground, it's edges soaking up morning dew and fallen tears of disbelieving joy.

* * *

**Two Days Prior:**

Arthur Gray sat down at his desk with a soft grunt. Though for many it was summer vacation, the most forgettable and literally 'gray man' in the world was hard at work. But what would anyone expect from the head of a top secret agency like the Network?

The Gray Man had received a particularly curious e-mail that morning that got him thinking. For one thing, he was extremely impressed that anyone could possibly be talented enough to hack into the Network's mailing system, and for another that the person who contacted him was supposed to be dead.

So, after a long two hours of contemplating he started to write a response.

**_Dear Mr. Kushrenada,_**

**_By the way of reasoning I have decided that if anyone, you would be the one to be capable of breaking into the Network computers. So, I assume this is a safe manner of communication and you are in fact Treize Kushrenada. I have considered your request and just so happen to have two perfect boys for the job--though I use the term 'boys' loosely, they've both had plenty of experience, especially with the Assassins you speak of. Though I do believe that the Romefeller organization will be new to them. I will send them right away and hopefully they will end up working efficiently with the five agents you have described. I have every faith in you Treize and I do believe that leaving this up to chance will prove to be quite interesting and worth while. _**

**_Best of luck from my end,_**

**_Arthur Gray_**

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Ok so the prologue's a bit short...sorry. Anyways, if anyone out there would be willing to be my **beta** that would be greatly appreciated! And if anyone finds a mistake, please do let me know. Thanks to both sets of fans for reading!


End file.
